FIG. 1 shows a traditional process historian system that includes a controller 10, a data server 12, an interface node 14, and a historian database or repository 16. Typically, an event timestamp is applied at the interface node 14. Interface nodes 14 collect, interrogate, and qualify information provided by the data server 12. If the data values collected at the interface node 14 exceed pre-defined dead band thresholds, a timestamp is applied, and the data is transferred to the historian repository 16. If the data does not exceed the threshold, the data point is disregarded and not archived. This process is better known as exception testing.
In the system shown in FIG. 1, the event that is passed to the interface node 14 is value based, not time driven. That is, the controller 10 does not provide a timestamp to the data server 12, but only a process value. This procedure for collecting and timestamping data does not work well for events that are time stamped at the source device such as an Intelligent Electronic Devices (IED). After the IED has determined that an exception has occurred, a timestamp is generated by IED and applied to the event before the data is transmitted to the process historian system. Using a value-based exception reporting such as that shown in FIG. 1 will not transfer meaningful timestamps from the IED to the historian repository 16.
Overview
Provided herein are systems, methods, and software for preserving timestamp event data from an IED in a process historian. In one implementation, one or more computer-readable storage media having program instructions stored thereon to preserve timestamp data in an industrial automation environment, wherein the program instructions, when executed by a computing system, direct the computing system to at least receive, at a controller, event data of an event from an electronic device, wherein the event data comprises a status of the event and the timestamp of the event. The program instructions also direct the computing system to determine an identification value based on the event data and load the status of the event, the timestamp of the event, and the identification value to a queue within the controller. The timestamp of the event includes the timestamp transmitted from the electronic device.
In another implementation, a method to preserve timestamp data in an industrial automation environment includes receiving, at a controller, event data of an event from an electronic device, wherein the event data comprises a status of the event and the timestamp of the event. The method also includes determining an identification value based on the event data and loading the status of the event, the timestamp of the event, and the identification value to a queue within the controller. The timestamp of the event comprises the timestamp transmitted from the electronic device.
In another implementation, a system to preserve timestamp data in an industrial automation environment includes a controller, a gateway device and a transaction management module coupled to the controller, and a historian repository coupled to the transaction management module. The gateway device is configured to receive first event data of a first event from an industrial device and transmit the first event data to the controller without modifying the first event data, wherein the first event data comprises a status of the event and the timestamp of the event. The controller is programmed to receive the first event data from the gateway device; determine an identification value based on the first event data; and load the status of the first event, the timestamp of the first event, and the identification value of the first event to a queue within the controller. The transaction management module is configured to retrieve the first event data from the controller, and store the first event data in the historian repository.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.